uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's List of Songs
Graphs and Charts Key Pink: Uncharted songs predicted to chart soon Total songs: 1024 (25/01/15) Note that the song tables below are to be updated. Beginning With A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Recent Additions and 'Up Next' This is a list of the most recent songs added to my iPod/iTunes. The list is in alphabetical order. Latest addition:' 19/02/15 (12)' #Air - LarsM ft. Mona Moua #Creeping In The Dark (Armand Van Helden Remix) - Majestic & Jungle 70 (Peak: 75) #Earthlike - LarsM #Heartbeat Song - Kelly Klarkson (Peak: 7) #I Want You To Know - Zedd ft. Selena Gomez #Lovers - LarsM #One Last Time - Ariana Grande (Peak: 65) #Over - LarsM & Side-B ft. Aloma Steele #Pray To God - Calvin Harris ft. HAIM (Peak: 35) #R E A L (Tough Love Remix) - Le Youth #Sapphire (Cosmic Dawn Mix) - LarsM #Shots - Imagine Dragons (Peak: 91) #Spaceship - LarsM #Sunchyme - Dario G (Peak: 2) Up Next Estimated addition date: 17/03/15 Possible Additions I haven't decided whether to download the following songs, but I may possibly download them in the near future. Recent additions are underlined. Also, songs below in bold represent confirmed additions a'waiting an addition date which will probably be a fortnight after the date above.' # On My Way - Axwell /\ Ingrosso - #Make Me Feel Better - Alex Adair (Peak: 13) #All Hands On Deck - Tinashe #Guest List - Alvaro & Jetfire #One Last Time (Drew Stevens Remix) - Ariana Grande (Peak: 65) #Touch Me (Take Me Tonight) - Ashley Allen #Taylor - ATTLAS #Fade Out Lines - Avenir & Phoebe Killdeer (Peak: 60) #Waiting For Love - Avicii & Martin Garrix ft. John Legend #All Cried Out - Blonde ft. Alex Newell #Bloodstream - Ed Sheeran & Rudimental (Peak: 2) #I Really Like You - Carly Rae Jepsen #Cash, Diamond Rings, Swimming Pools - DENA #Cassy 'O - George Ezra (Peak: 70) #Keep Dreaming (Leeyou & Danceey Remix) - CLMD feat. Jared Lee #A Sky Full Of Stars (Hardwell Remix) - Coldplay (Peak: 9) #Stay - Colleen D'Agostino (feat. deadmau5) #Cool - Alesso ft. Roy English #David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj & Afrojack - Hey Mama (Peak: 138) #Disciples - They Don't Know (Peak: 24) #Drop That Kitty - Ty Dolla $ign ft. Charli XCX and Tinashe #Earned It - The Weeknd (Peak: 4) #Elastic Heart - Sia (Peak: 10) #Eric Prydz vs CHVRCHES - Tether (Peak: 107) #Feder - Goodbye (Alex Schulz Remix) #Feder - Goodbye (Alex Schulz Remix) #Flo Rida ft. Robin Thicke & Verdine White - I Don’t Like It, I Love It #Flo Rida ft. Robin Thicke & Verdine White - I Don’t Like It, I Love It #Follow Me - Hardwell ft. Jason Derulo #Fred V & Grafix - Major Happy #Fred V & Grafix - Major Happy #Ghost (Oliver Nelson Remix) - Ella Henderson (Peak: 1) #Glude - Breathe #Hit The Floor - Wilkinson & TC #Hole In My Heart - Luke Friend (Peak: 40) #In And Out Of Love - Armin van Buuren ft. Sharon Den Adel (Peak: 198) #Jason Derulo - Want To Want Me #Jess Glynne - Hold My Hand (Le Youth Remix) (Peak: 1) #KASPERG ft. Gaby Henshaw - Better In Time #KURA feat. Sarah Mount - Collide (Official Music Video) #Kygo - Firestone (Peak: 15) #Kygo ft. Parson James - Stole The Show (Peak: 85) #L.A. LOVE (La La) - Fergie (Peak: 3) #LarsM - Eladiera #Light Up The World - Shaan & Lauren Evans #Lost Frequencies - Are You With Me (Kungs Remix) #LunchMoney Lewis - Bills #machineheart - snøw (Myles Travitz Remix) #Major Lazer & DJ Snake ft. MO - Lean On (Peak: 38) #Martin Garrix - Forbidden Voices #Martin Garrix ft. Usher - Don't Look Down #Martin Garrix ft. Usher - Don't Look Down #Martin Solveig & GTA - Intoxicated #Michael Calfan - Treasured Soul #Mirror Man (Alex Adair Remix) - Ella Henderson #MOWE - Blauer Tag (Robin Schulz Remix) #MOWE - Blauer Tag (Robin Schulz Remix) #Mr. Belt & Wezol - Finally #Mr. Probz - Nothing Really Matters (Afrojack Remix) (Peak: 72) #MÖWE - Birds Flying High #Ne-Yo - Coming With You (Peak: 14) #Nero - The Thrill #NERVO - It Feels #Nick Jonas - Jealous (? Remix) #Nick Jonas - Jealous (The Rooftop Boys Club Mix VocalTeknix Edit) #Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande - Get On Your Knees #Nicolas Haelg - Gravity (ft. Marie Beeckman) #Oliver Heldens - Melody #Olly Murs - Seasons (Peak: 34) #OMI - Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) (Peak: 1) #Only Human - Cheryl Cole (Peak: 70) #Pep & Rash - Rumors #Pray To God (Calvin Harris vs Mike Pickering Haçienda Remix) - Calvin Harris ft. HAIM (Peak: 35) #Project 46 - You #Ravo - Sam & The Womp #Rhymes - Hannah Wants & Chris Lorenzo (Peak: 13) #Right Here, Right Now - Giorgio Moroder ft. Kylie Minogue (Peak: 154) ? #Rihanna - Bitch Better Have My Money (Handbag House Vs. Kat Krazy Bootleg Mix) #Rihanna, Kanye West & Paul McCartney - FourFiveSeconds (The Him Remix) (Peak: 3) #Robin Schulz ft. Ilsey - Headlights #Sam Feldt & The Him Feat. ANGI3 - Midnight Hearts #Sebastien - High On You (ft. Hagedorn) #SNBRN ft. Kerli - Raindrops #So Freakin' Tight - Tough Love (Peak: 11) #Stronger - Clean Bandit #Sugar - Maroon 5 (Peak: 7) #Take Me To Church - Hozier (Peak: 2) #Talking About - Conor Maynard #Talking Body (Gryffin Remix) - Tove Lo #Talking Body (KREAM Remix) - Tove Lo #Talking Body - Tove Lo #Taylor Swift - Style (Peak: 21) #The Heart Wants What It Wants - Selena Gomez (Peak: 30) #The Nights (Avicii By Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 6) #The Patriot - LarsM #The Rythm - MNEK (Peak: 38) #The Veronicas - If You Love Someone (Peak: 98) #Tiësto & KSHMR ft. Vassy - Secrets #Torn - Natalie Imbruglia (Peak: 2) #Trouble - Iggy Azalea ft. Jennifer Hudson (Peak: 43) #Vance Joy - Wasted Time (Lost Kings Remix) #Venemy ft. Car - Rescue Me #Vivacious - LarsM #Watermat & TAI - Frequency #What I Did For Love - David Guetta ft. Emeli Sande (Peak: 6) #When The Beat Drops Out - Marlon Roudette (Peak: 7) #Windfall - TheFatRat #Witness ft. August+Us - War (Robin Knaak Remix) #Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth - See You Again #Zedd ft. Hayley Williams - Stay The Night (Nicky Romero Remix) (Peak: 2) #BJSC #--- #Animals (Dappy Remix) - Martin Garrix (Peak: 1) #Apologize - Timbaland ft. One Repbublic (Peak: 3) SONG #As Long As I Got You - Lily Allen #It Wasn't Me - Shaggy ft. Rikrok (Peak: 1) #My Head Is A Jungle - Wankelmut & Emma Louise (MK Remix) (Peak: 5) #Smile - Lily Allen (Peak: 1) #Tell Her - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 14) #What Are You Waiting For - The Saturdays (Peak: 38) Most Played Songs on my iPod Note: I set up my iTunes in October 2012. The table lists songs that have 15 or more plays. Most recent update: 19/07/2014 (884 songs) 'Previous update': 06/05/2014 (773 songs) (play count in brackets denotes previous play count) Total plays of all songs: 6216 - 21/05/2014 (5132 on 09/12/2013), 1084 songs (not individually) have been played in 164 days, an average of 6.6 songs played a day and 46.27 per week. Key Aqua: climbers Yellow: new entries Pink: Most plays since last update Highest Climber:Savior (Adam Young Remix) (up 2 from 17 to 19) Runners Up: Various Highest New Entry: Internet Friends (VIP Mix) (14 to 17) Note that Internet Friends was replaced with the VIP Mix in July 2014, which its 14 plays before replacement was added onto the VIP Mix. Chart Overflow These are the songs with 14 plays, all with 1 play short of reaching the chart: *Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party (Peak: 4) (5 Stars) *Candy - Robbie Williams (Peak: 1) (5 Stars) *Centipede - Knife Party (Peak: 86) (4 Stars) *First Of The Year (Equinox) - Skrillex (uncharted) (5 Stars) *Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia (Peak: 13) (5 Stars) *Hall Of Fame - The Script ft. will.i.am (Peak: 1) (5 Stars) *Ho Hey - The Lumineeers (Peak: 8) (4 Stars) *I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding (Peak: 4) (5 Stars) *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 (Peak: 2) (5 Stars) *Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 33) (5 Stars) Most Played In... The Last 54 Added Songs (08/07/2014-19/07/2014) Internet Friends (VIP Mix) - Knife Party (17 plays) (added on from 14) or: Something To Believe In - Norman Doray & NERVO ft. Cookie (7 plays) The Last 113 Added Songs (20/05/2014-19/07/2014) Every Little Word - MNEK (9 plays) The Last 181 Added Songs (20/03/2014-19/07/2014) I Got U - Duke Dumont ft. Jax Jones and Every Little Word - MNEK (both 9 plays) The Last 259 Added Songs (28/11/2014-19/07/2014) Of The Night - Bastille, R U Crazy - Conor Maynard, I Got U - Duke Dumont ft. Jax Jones, Every Little Word - MNEK, Happy - Pharrell Williams and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say) - Ylvis(all 9 plays) The Last 368 Added Songs (06/06/2014-19/07/2014) Power Glove - Knife Party (17 plays) Notes *The first notable most played song was Numb by Usher with 7 plays (now 16), until Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young started to get popular. This was then beaten after I Could Be The One (Nicktim) by Avicii Vs Nicky Romero was come across which became addictive and knocked Eternity off the top spot. The song has not reached the top spot since, and I Could Be The One (Nicktim) holds the record for the most plays for the longest time (32). *Youtopia by Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young is said to be the fastest song to gather plays in the iPod's history (currently 21 plays). *Adam Young is Owl City's real name whom he is sometimes credited as (usually as a featured artist). He holds the most plays overall for any artist, as well as the most songs. *Most played non-charting song: Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young (28 plays) *Most played 2 week No. 1: Hall Of Fame by The Script ft. will.i.am (14 plays) *Most played 3 week No. 1: Wake Me Up by Avicii (13 plays) *Most played 4 week No. 1: Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft, Pharell Williams (12 plays) *Most played 5+ week No. 1: Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley and Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke (both 9 plays) *Most played 101-200 peaking song: Fade Into Darkness by Avicii (Peak: 196) (16 plays) *Most played 41-100 peaking song: Power Glove by Knife Party (Peak: 43) (17 plays) *Most played 21-40 peaking song: Silhouettes by Avicii, Bangarang by Skrillex ft. Sirah and The Night Out (Madeon Remix) by Madeon (Peak: 22, 24 and 36) (all 15 plays) *Most played 11-20 peaking song: Turn It Around by Sub Focus ft. Kele (Peak: 14) (16 plays) *Most played 6-10 peaking song: Thinking About You by Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marah (Peak: 8) and Language by Porter Robinson (both 21 plays) *Most played 3-5 peaking song: Drinking From The Bottle by Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah (Peak: 5) and Levels by Avicii (both 15 plays) *Most played No. 2:Hey Brother by Avicii and Pompeii by Bastille (both 13 plays) Category:Blog posts Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts